


House of (some) Horror

by xxsilverlist



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Realtionship, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, Prophecies, and weapons, fortune tellers, general haunted house stuff, i just really wanted to write something halloween related, theres mention of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsilverlist/pseuds/xxsilverlist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke knew he shouldn't have listened to Michael. Who would want to go into a haunted house anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of (some) Horror

**Author's Note:**

> So I personally like halloween and haunted houses,so I wanted to write a halloween fic! Happy reading and I don't think i go very into detail about the weapons and gore but caution as always..

              The moment Luke steps into the haunted house he knows he shouldn’t have. He blames Michael for this, totally blames Michael for suggesting they all go to a haunted house to celebrate Halloween properly. Luke being completely in love with the guitarist had agreed to go.  “Fuck him,” he whispers to himself as he climbs up the steps to the warehouse its being held in. He curses his boyfriend again as a zombie looking person reaches for his shirt. Luke keeps Ashton and Michael in sight, not wanting to get separated from the band.

            They’re all in costumes, completely unknown to everyone around them except their security. Which also makes it ten times harder to keep an eye on the other three, because they’re all wearing masks, and really who knew that about a hundred other people would be wearing the same gas mask or pig head one? So Luke stumbles along gripping at Michael hoodie, as the darkness of the house washes over them. Luke can just make out the bloodstains on the wall.

            “Luke, let go, it’s not that scary,” Michael laughs, prying off Luke’s hand just as a monster with a chainsaw jumps out at them. He faintly sees Calum jump back into Ashton, the other blonde gently pushing Calum forward. Luke jumps at the sight of three gorier looking creatures, one coming up to him.

            “Look at this one! A pretty blonde to add to my collection.” Luke screams. He honest to god screams and scurries around the machete holding person. He hears a shrill laugh but doesn’t turn back opting to scoot all they up to what appears to be Michael’s back.

            “Mike can we just forget this and leave?”

            “Son I think you’ve got the wrong person,” Luke looks harder at the person in front of him realizing this guy is much older than him. He lets out a nervous laugh apologizing to the man and his family before rushing ahead of them, wringing his hands together. Where are they, where are they, where the fuck are they? He cringes when strobes lights come on and he takes note of the new set he is in. There’s a decapitated body in a corner an actor with a chainsaw beckoning him to come closer. There’s spider webs everywhere and smoke spews out from the floorboards. What he knows is animatronics look frighteningly real to him and he draws closer to himself, trying to ignore an actor with a bloody eye socket yelling in his face.

            “Hey you, come and try out my new toys!”

            “Welcome to the murder house,”

            “You’re in for a bloody night!” The laughs and shrieks surround him and Luke freaks, screaming, his heart pounding, he rushes forward tripping over himself a few times. He looks around trying to find anyone he recognizes. How did he get separated from his friends?

            “Want me to tell your future?” Luke hears a giggle and he turns slowly noticing that he is now in a completely blacked out room, a single black light coming down from the ceiling.

            “Sure,” Luke says hesitantly, unsure if he’s supposed to talk back to the actor at all. He stares at the girl, really a girl, dressed in a torn purple dress with a crown of branches in her messy black hair. Bright green eyes stare at him and Luke feels like she’s reading his soul.  In the distance he can hear yelling and screaming from the other people in the haunted house along with the noises and screeches of the other actors and machines.

            Luke doesn’t get to wonder why there isn’t anyone else in the room, before he knows it he’s sitting across from the girl, six cards spread out in a line. “I will tell you your future, for no cost this time,” The girl says hauntingly, gripping Luke’s hand with a tight grip that surprises him. “You have a good heart and soul, I like that.” The only thing Luke can do is nod, swallowing hard.

            “I’ll start with your past and present,” She says flipping over the cards on the table. He sees a skeleton, a fancy looking cup, a king, one card has seven swords, and another has a couple on it, and the last one has a wheel on it. The cards are gilded and they shine whenever a bit of light catches them. “Your past has been uncomplicated but not happy, you made friends that turned into bandmates and lived hoping for more. Your present is troubled, you have what you hoped for and even found love. Yet you are stuck.” The girl stops talking and Luke looks at her confused. She holds up a hand silencing the question Luke was about to ask. “You gained famed and lost sight of what you really want, your still not happy but you have everything you could ask for.” Luke shakes his head, attempting to stand up. _This is bullshit_.

            The girl pulls him back down, eyes flashing black for a moment, Luke shivers but sits back down, letting the girl take his hand again. _For sure I’m getting punk’d_ he thinks. “Now I will tell your future; to find your happiness think about being selfless. Is what you have enough? You’ll come to a crossroads and choose: love or music. I see you living a great life, but it will come with many tests, you will need your strength to fight invisible battles.” With that the black light flickers out and Luke is left in the darkness.

 

            He reaches out blindly trying to grab at the table but finds only air, _what the hell_? He stands quickly pacing the dark room, the sounds of saws and scared kids coming in distantly. “Michael!” Luke can’t help but yell out, he can feel the darkness as if its consuming him. “Mikey!” _I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe_ , Luke sucks in air he knows he shouldn’t panic but he’s trapped somewhere in a haunted house and there’s no one to hear him.

 

            “Luke?” Luke stops pacing, moving towards a crack of light.

            “Michael?” Luke says again reaching a door he doesn’t remember there being a door.

            “Fucking hell, I found him Ash go on with Calum.” Luke lets out a sigh of relief, the knot in his chest loosening up. The door swings open to show Michael, sans lion mask, standing in the doorway. Luke rushes up to him flinging his arms around the shorter boy. “What the hell were you doing Luke?”

            “There’s a freaky fortune teller girl in there Mike,” Luke spits out as Michael gently pulls him away from the doorway. “I swear it was like this surreal experience babe. Why’d you guys leave me alone? You know I don’t like these places.”

            “What fortune teller Luke? You were in a supply closet,” Michael says looking over Luke quizzically, he feels guilty for not making sure Luke was with him and really concerned about Luke’s state of mind right now. He reaches for Luke’s hand tugging him closer.

            “No I wasn’t, it was part of the scene,” Luke says jumping when a skeleton dog jumps at his feet. Michael and Luke dart around it, trying to ignore the talking picture frames and Lady in Black. “Right?”

            Michael shakes his head, now he was worried about the younger guy. “Luke, baby, you were in that supply closet for almost two hours. We almost told the workers to shut the place down.”

            Luke stares at Michael in shock, it had felt like a few minutes rather than hours that he was with the girl. Where had he been exactly now? “Damn. AHH” Luke jumps again as a hairy beast with knives jumps out of him, growling. He jumps into Michael’s waiting arms, the bleached hair boy wrapping his arms fondly around Luke.

            “Come on,” Michael says, rolling his eyes. “We’re almost out.” They have to pass a weapons chamber with a serial killer guard, along with zombies running them out of the house and down the steps, until they are away from the madness of the haunted house.

            “Where’s Cal and Ash?” Luke finally says, uncurling his hands from Michael’s hoodie.

            “In the car probably,” Michael shrugs, giving a look at Luke. “So this fortune teller, what did she tell you?”

            Luke opens his mouth to speak, ready to recite the strange poetry the girl had told him. He looks over at the line of people and shuts his mouth. The girl is there, her green eyes glowing just as bright, shaking her head at Luke. He points to himself, and the little girl just smirks before putting her finger to her lips. “Shh.”

            He blink, rubbing his eyes with his free hand and looks back at the girl. She’s already gone, faded into the crowd, disappearing just like that. Luke has to suppress a shiver, _she’s a ghost_ , floats through his head and Luke cringes not really wanting to believe it. “Well?” Michael brings Luke out of his headspace.

            “Ugh, nothing really, just the crap they always say; you’re going to meet you soulmate soon fortune will come your way, that type of shit.” Luke says, tripping over his words.

            “Well I think you’ve already found your soulmate,” Michael says tugging Luke into a heated kiss. Luke relaxes into kiss, fisting at Michael’s hoodie, one hand in his hair. He forgets about the girl’s prophecy for a minute, just enjoying his boyfriends love.

            “I think so too,” Luke mutters when they break apart.

            “Yo lovers, get in the car we’ve got a long drive!” Calum calls out, startling the two. They hurry to the car, jumping into the backseat. Ashton just laughs, patting Luke’s leg.

            “Try not to get lost again, yea?”

            “Yea.” Luke nods, laying his head onto Michael’s shoulder. Michael presses a kiss to Luke’s forehead just a bit concerned about what Luke experienced in the closet. Maybe it wasn’t the best thing to go to a haunted house.

            Luke thinks hard about what the girl told him, words running through his mind _. To find your happiness think about being selfless. You’ll come to a crossroads and choose: love or music. I see you living a great life, but it will come with many tests, you will need your strength to fight invisible battles._ Luke presses a kiss to Michael’s neck, praying that what his mom told him years ago was true; that fortune tellers were scams, it wasn’t real. Even dead ones.

           

           

            Yet, why did Luke get shivers going down his spine when he looks up at Michael again? Deep in his soul he knows one day he’ll have to make the most difficult decision in his life. _Tonight, will not be it_ Luke thinks, letting himself drift off as Michael plays with his hair


End file.
